At present, it has entered an era of display, and requirements on various types of displayers have become normal. Among others, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device that possesses advantages such as small size, low power consumption and no radiation can well satisfy people's requirements on displayers, and hence is widely used. A LCD screen basically includes an upper color filter (CF) substrate, a lower array substrate and a middle LC layer. A process of dropping and distributing the LC and a process of cell assembling are significant steps in a manufacturing method of a LCD panel. Injection of the LC can be mainly classified into a pouring mode and a dropping mode, in which the dropping mode possesses advantages of higher speed, more accurate dropping control, flexible design of dropping pattern, and more distinct display effect, and hence is more widely used.
Subsequent to a completion of LC dropping is the important, cell assembling process. In order to maintain a spaced distance between two layers of substrates, a spacer has to be used there-between. Generally, a columnar spacer is formed on the CF substrate by using a resin material through an exposure process. When the upper substrate is pressed downwards during the cell assembling process, a stress between the substrates is mainly distributed among the LC layer, the spacer and a sealant. The spacer is periodically distributed in the display panel and is subjected to a relatively uniform stress; the LC layer, as a liquid, can also provide the stress with uniform buffering effect. After completing the cell assembling process and before curing the sealant, in order to prevent the LC layer from contacting with the sealant after diffusing, a space with a certain distance can be reserved between the LC layer and the sealant. However, an air bubble may be generated at a corner due to relatively greater distance and slower diffusion.
It should be explained that, the above information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND” portion is merely used to enhance the understanding of the context of the present disclosure, and hence may include information not constituting related technology which is well-known for those skilled in the art.